Polymorphs exist as two or more crystalline phases that have different arrangements and/or different conformations of the molecule in a crystal lattice. When a solvent molecule(s) is contained within the crystal lattice the resulting crystal is called a pseudopolymorph, or solvate. If the solvent molecule(s) within the crystal structure is a water molecule, then the pseudopolymorph/solvate is called a hydrate. The polymorphic and pseudopolymorphic solids display different physical properties, including those due to packing, and various thermodynamic, spectroscopic, interfacial and mechanical properties (See H. Brittain, Polymorphism in Pharmaceutical Solids, Marcel Dekker, New York, N.Y., 1999, pp. 1-2). Polymorphic and pseudopolymorphic forms of the drug substance (also known as the “active pharmaceutical ingredient” (API)), as administered by itself or formulated as a drug product (also known as the final or finished dosage form, or as the pharmaceutical composition) are well known and may affect, for example, the solubility, stability, flowability, fractability, and compressibility of drug substances and the safety and efficacy of drug products, (see, e.g., Knapman, K Modem Drug Discoveries, March 2000: 53).
5-azacytidine (also known as azacitidine and 4-amino-1-β-D-ribofuranosyl-1,3,5-triazin-2(1H)-one; Nation Service Center designation NSC-102816; CAS Registry Number 320-67-2) has undergone NCI-sponsored clinical trials for the treatment of myelodysplastic syndromes (MDS). See Kornblith et al., J. Clin. Oncol. 20(10): 2441-2452 (2002) and Silverman et al., J. Clin. Oncol. 20(10): 2429-2440 (2002). 5-azacytidine may be defined as having a formula of C8H12N4O5, a molecular weight of 244.20 and a structure of:
The polymorphic form of 5-azacytidine drug substance and drug product has never been characterized. It is an object of the present invention to characterize the polymorphic forms of 5-azacytidine.